Tangled in lies
by TearsOfGlam
Summary: Read it...It's Adommy
1. I should have not say anything

ADAM'S POV

Why? Why did I let myself do this? It was so good, oh, so good! I just HAD to put emotions in it...and now...I lost Tommy...Since the AMA-s we had this thing, we would kiss and stuff. The only rule was that he was always on the top. And he was...It was always just physical, nothing 'bout the future. Last night, when he came to my place , he left his jacket on the floor. Because I hate mess in my house I've picked it up. A photography fell out of the pocket. He was on it, with a girl...Kissing! I felt so angry, and betrayed and jealous...When Tommy got out of the bathroom he caught me with the photo in my hands

« Who is she? Weren't we suppose to let each other know when the one of us starts seeing someone? » I kinda shouted at him.

« She's nobody...Now come here, baby! «

I knew that he was lying , he was changing the topic. Plus he's was avoiding eye contact.

«Tommy, do you wanna talk 'bout this ? «

As soon as sad it I knew it was a mistake. He's always been sensitive 'bout the fact that he likes girls and Me.

« NO, ADAM! I DON'T WANNA TALK 'BOUT THIS...I have no obligation to talk to you 'bout stuff like that. We are not a cuple , we just fuck... in fact there is no us !»

These last words were like knifes to my heart, my baby...saying there is no us...He took his jacket and the photo from my hands and left. I've waited till I saw his car turn down the street. And then I started to cry...I've been crying since then. Just sitting on the bathroom floor...and crying my eyes out. Pathetic! I'm a grow man. I'm gonna get over this. It's not like me to cry over one of my special friends.I've got more than one, well I had more than one. I left all of them 'cuz of Tommy...I'm not gonna spend the night raying, I'm gonna have fun! Yes I'm gonna go out...I'm gonna go out , get drunk, and have sex with a random hot guy! But what will I wear...I know I'll wear those pants that Tommy likes. The one that make my bulge (even) bigger. As I was putting on my make up, my phone started to sing the the lyrics from Oops, I Did It Again...It's Mote

«Hy, what do you want?»

« Adam is that you...You sound weird, were you crying? «

Damm, he knows me too well, he'll find out what happend.

« No, I was not crying...Again, Monte...what do you want?»

« Oh , yeah..have you seen Tommy. I've been trying to call him, but he's not answering! Seriously, dude you can tell me if you were. «

«No, I was not crying Monte and I dunno where Tommy is, look I got to go. Bye! «

« But, Adam...»

I hang up. I'm not gonna let Tommy or Monte destroy my drunk sex night. I wish Tommy knew what he did to me... I know, I'm gonna go to his favourite club and have my drunk sex night there. Then he'll be jelaous. I know I'm a fucking master mind. I turned off my phone, I dunno wanna anyone calling me, again.

The club is ugly and dirty, but if I don't wanna to be seen, this is the best place for this. And I don't wanna be seen. The air around it smells like a drunk, dead rat and the floor is sticky and disgusting. I hate this light, the red and lots of neon,it reminders me of Fever. And that reminders me of Tommy...and Tommy...Damm it, I'm not gonna do this to myself.

I've chosen the clearest chair, and sat on it. The bartender is kinda cute...I think he'll be my victim.

« What can I get you? »

« One Tequila, Actually, bring me the bottle «

I think he knows who I am...and, damm he's got a nice ass.

« Coming right up, Mr. Lambert»

O.M.G, he winked at me...This is gonna be easier than I thought….


	2. Love Hurts

TOMMY'S POV

I exaggerated...But I had a good reason...What's a good reason to lie to the man you love? Yes I love him. I've never sad it, or showed it, but I do love him. No point to cry over spilled milk, or whatever. I'm sure he'll forget all 'bout me in the morning. I'm sure Jack is better than me, oh Jack is the bartender. How do I know that, well I was just getting drunk in my favorite underground bar when Adam walked in. He was wearing those pants I love, and his dick was just like BIG! Any ways I'm hiding in the female toilet, or how do you call the place where women go to the toilet and fix their make-up, and I'm a still bit drunk. I've been here for 3 hours now...It's so boring here. I've read all my mentions on Twitter. That amused me for a while...Those Glamberts are the best...I'm gonna go see if Adam is still here. Fuck he is, and he's coming this way. I ran back in to my little place with a toilet and a door. Fuck, I can hear his voice, and men, he's drunk! Crap, he's entering the toilet.  
« I know this is a lady's toilet, and I'm a bigger lady that you! Bitch!»  
I love drunk Adam, he get's so diva like and bitchy. Again I'm letting my thoughts wander off. He's entering the toilet thingy next to mine...This is gonna be weird. It just got really quiet. Ohhhh, god is he?...No way...Adam's crying...Oh god, what should I do?  
Before I blinked I was knocking on his door.  
«Adam are you ok?»  
« Leave me alone...» Man, he sounds so bad. I've opend the door. He was I sitting there crying, my baby... I reached down and hugged him, he smells like alcohol mixed with mint.  
«Shhh, baby...Tell me what is it?»  
He just keep silent, and sobbed...I' m pretty sure he muttered I'm sorry...Arhhhh, it's all my fault, if I was just sincere, my baby wouldn't be crying right now...I left him for just a second. I don'twanna anyone walking in on us, so I dragged the waste bins to door ( they are really big and heavy )...We spent half an hour there, and then I brought him to my place. By the time we got here he pulled himself together. He sat on my couch, Thank God that my roommates are not home this week.  
« Adam, do you wanna talk 'bout this. «

He looks so vulnerable , you would never say that this guy is a rock star.  
« To-tommy? «  
« Yes, Adam, what is it?»  
« Did, did you really...mean what you sad back at my place?»  
Mean what, that she's nobody or that there is no us?...I was hopping he would never ask that, but I knew it's just the matter of time.  
« Adam, honey, your drunk...Let's talk about this in the morning, when you sober up. Now go get changed. You have same casual clothes here. I dunno how blood goes trough your legs in these pants. »  
« Kay, you promise that you will talk bout it in the morning. «  
« Yes, now come here «  
I practically dragged him to the bedroom, and he's big, I'm small...It was hard.  
I took his pants off, they are so tight, and he's not wearing any underwear. That's distracting.  
I gave him all his old clothes.  
« You get dress, I'm gonna go take a shower. Are you gonna be ok? »  
« Yes...and Tommy, I'm sorry...»  
« It's ok...There's nothing to be sorry about! «  
I left him on my bed...I took all my clothes of and let the water in the shower. I wish time would like stop, right now. Or that the morning never comes...What am I gonna do with Adam, we are gonna have to talk tomorrow. I can't postpone it any more...Fuck Adam just ran in to the bathroom...and he's vomiting. Great I just got rid smell. I grabbed my blue bathrobe and ran to him. He is wearing only baggy pants, I dunno why doesn't he show his body more.  
« Hey, are you ok? «  
He didn't answer, he just vomited a little more. And he's crying, again.  
« Baby, come with me...Let's go to bed. » Then he did something totally unexpected, he kissed me. He tastes like alcohol and peanuts. You can get drunk just by kissing him.  
« Adam, no! We can't do this! «  
« I love you Tommy » He whispered, his tongue once again still through my teeth.  
I couldn't help myself not to moan.  
« Adam, please stop...»  
I got up and took his hand.  
« Let's go, you're drunk and I want to sleep.»  
«Ok...We will talk 'bout that in the morning?»  
« Yes, of course. «  
I kissed him on the cheek, man I love him so much. I lay down next to Adam, he is still shirtless. The night is hot so our bodies kinda glued to one another. He's already asleep, I've kissed his forehead, maybe there is still a future for us…..maybe after all this shit ends. Maybe Adam will understand. I hope so...


	3. Burn, Baby, burn!

ADAM'S POV

What the hell happened? Am I at Tommy's place? And why am I wearing ONLY my old baggy pants? And where is Tommy?  
« Tommy! Tommy?»  
Did we have sex, I don't think so. Tommy is always on the top and I don't feel sore. What happened last night? I don't remember anything... I drank some vodka or was it tequila? It was tequila! But what the fuck 'em I doing at Tommy's place? Last I remember him we were  
arguing, well he was yelling at me 'cuz I found a photo of him kissing a girl. Urhhh, I hate hangovers. And where is my clothes, I love those pants, Tommy loves those pants...Where the fuck is Tommy.  
«Tommy! Are you here!»  
I think he's not home...The sun is really high, is it noon already? I need to get up and try to remember what happend last night. I love Tommy's room, it's really small and cluttered with  
trash and shit. It's not the picture of hygiene, eather. Still, I had some perfect moments in this room. Hhahah, I love this room. Oh, how nice of Tommy, he put all my clothes on the nightstand. Oh, what it this...a letter...Oh, maybe it's a love letter. That still does not explains where is he. Or why he left...I opened the letter, I can't believe that he used an envelope. Fuck, he needs to improve his handwriting. I knew an illiterate drug addict whose handwriting was more readable.

« Adam, I hate to do this this way, but there is no other way . First of all I want to make one thing clear, I love you. I never felt this way for someone, and I hope you'll understand. I can't tell you why, but we got to break all contacts for a month or two. I hope you understand, this is sa hard for me as it is for you. I swear to god this will all make sense in time, and then we can be together...And please never forget the fact that I DO love you. Don't you ever forget that. Oh, and I left the keys in your pocket, please leave them under the mat. And don't wait for me... When you'll be reading this I'll probably be in the a plane out of California.  
PS: I LOVE YOU, BABY BOY! «

OH, God...How can he do this? Is he without a fucking heart? Arhhh, how can everything be ok after this? And why is he not telling me what happening in his life? We are so not getting back together! And he can forget 'bout us contacting ever again. I don't care I'll find a new bass player. He is not irreplaceable, oh, he's so replaceable... I dressed and headed out. I left the keys under the mat...What he's gonna get out of this thin easy, am I the only one who should suffer? Before I knew it I was unlocking the door. I don't know what got in to me. I started to throw everything I got my hands on to the floor. His movies, his DVD player, his EVERYTHING. I feel like Gaby in Desperate Housewives, and Tommy is my Carlos. Except that Gaby and Carlos end up together, and I will never forgive that little mather fucker. I took a baseball bat, and destroyed his TV and his whole bathroom. What does Tomeh love the most. Well ME! And his make up, and his bass...I'll burn them. I took a lighter from his nightstand. His eyeliner, his lip gloss, his FUCKING BASS. I threw them in the bath, and ignited them. All of them melting...What the fuck is wrong with me? This is not like me...I hear foot steps in the hallway, his roommates they are back! And I have trashed this place, it's unrecognizable. FUCK MY LIFE! I extinguished the fire. Fuck his bass, it's destroyed! I can't leave trough the door, Tommy has a window in the bathroom. It's actuallyquite large and Tommy lives on, what the second floor...I can jump. And I did... one of the worst decisions of my life. So here I am, the trash broke my fall, in my white jeans, over size shirt and make up smeared all over my face. I look like fucking shit... Very classy, Adam! How am I gonna get home, my car is at the bar. I guess I'llhave to wall all over to the fucking bar...And I don't have any shoues...Life. Tommy is so gonna pay this...


	4. Friend

ADAM'S POV

You know those days when you just wanna crawl and die? Well I'm kinda stuck in it for 3 days...I've walked to the bar barefoot and then I realized that I lost my keys. All I got to say is Fuck. My. Life.  
Tommy has not even called me and I feel so bad for all the shit I've done. I hope Tommy's not too only a little hurt. I look awful, I haven't changed my clothes, I only put some underwear on...And the only thing I eat is ice-cream. That can't be healthy, right? I'mgonna get fat, and that all Tommy's fault. I hope he'll be happy when I'll be singing Fever all wobbly and ugly.  
«Adam! Look I know your here! Adam! Awnser me!»  
Great, Monte is here, I don't want him to see me like this. My hair's a mess, and I'm dressed like a homeless person. And I smell...Why did I give him my key.  
« God, Adam. Get off the floor...Hey, dude, are you ok?»  
Should I lie to him, fuck it he's my best friend. If I can't tell him who can I tell?  
« No, it's just Tommy...»  
« Yeah I heard 'bout that he had to go somewhere. But he'll be back!»  
« Yeah well, he could say goodbye, he left me a note on the fucking nightstand! Like I'm a whore! He could left money, too!»  
« Adam ,dude, chill! I'm sure he'll have a good explanation, and everything will be ok!»  
« Well, too bad. I'm not gonna be there for him. Oh and he's seeing someone, and it's a girl!»  
« Adam, you were just fooling around. You said it yourself.»  
Is he laughing, he's such a bitch! But he IS right.  
« Well, shout up, Monte! I'm in deep shit without you making me fell guilty!»  
«Oh, Adam! What have you done? Did you hurt him, or yourself, and where is your car?»  
« I kinda, maybe...Burned his bass, and trashed his apartment.Arhhh, I know I over reacted. But you don't know how I felt!»  
WTF is he doing. Oh my, holly fuck. He's hugging me. I let him do it. I need a friend, and Monte, he's a friend.  
« Shhhh, Adam it's gonna be ok!»  
What the hell is wrong with Monte. I mean I'm glad he's here for me, but what the hell?  
«Monte, I'm fine. Let go!»  
« Yeah, no your not fine and...DUDE,SHOWER, LIKE NOW!»  
« Yeah, and Monte, why are you here anyway?  
«Well, I wanna make sure your ok, and you need to start working on your CD, and...You know...»  
You just need to love Monte, he's all tough and macho and blah, blah, blah, but he's like a big care bear.  
« Monte...Thank you...»  
« No problem, look you shower, I got to go...»  
«Bye!»  
This was just what I needed. Monte left and I got in the shower. I really DID look and smell like shit. I think I'll let my hair grow longer. Tommy likes it short. Men, I wanna be a hippy. I wanna live on the open land with Tommy. Well Tommy left me,so no open land with my blond lover for me. Maybe I should give him another chance?


End file.
